pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sword and Shield Walkthrough/Part 1
Postwick After the introduction, you will find yourself sitting on your couch watching the exhibition match on your phone, before hearing the doorbell ring. Your friend Hop comes in with his . After he leaves, you'll be able to start moving around. There's no time to waste sitting around! Grab your Dad's/Mum's (depending on your gender) Bag from your bedroom at the other end of the house, then head outside to follow Hop to his house on the east side of Postwick. Exciting things are afoot and you won't want to miss out on the action. Once you have your Bag, you'll notice an popup which explains how to open the menu with the X button. You can save your game, although by default the game will autosave for you, an awesome new feature introduced in this generation. You can turn this feature off by going to Options if saving manually is more your style. The menu will also have a Town Map to view the Galar region with. If you go into your Bag you will notice you have three s, the should you want to read it again, and a . Head outside and you'll see Hop waving his arms for you. You'll soon see a using on a nearby fence. Odd, but pay it no heed for now. Although Hop mentions there are scary Pokémon living in the Slumbering Weald beyond the fence. Remember this for later. Hop will then challenge you to a fun race back to his house to wait for his brother Leon—or "Lee" as his brother affectionately calls him. As you go down the road you'll see some more Wooloo blocking the path forward until you visit Hop's house, so head right to find it. Head inside and talk to Hop's mum. After this, it seems you and Hop are off for the town of Wedgehurst. Head north to . Route 1 At this point there is nothing to do except walk forward to Wedgehurst. Hop will not let you go into the grass as you don't have a Pokémon quite yet. Wedgehurst You'll hardly arrive in Wedgehurst before you run smack into Hop's elder brother, Leon, surrounded by his adoring fans. Even though you don't get to explore the town yet, fret not—you'll get the chance soon enough. Hop will come over to say hello to him. He then draws attention to you and Leon introduces himself to you. Postwick You will then return back to Hop and Leon's home. Leon will then present you with a choice for your very first Pokémon! You'll see the three of them play a little before presenting themselves to you for your choosing. * is a Pokémon that grows to have high HP and Attack. Focus on training it to use Physical moves for a damage-dealing Pokémon that can take some hits. Grookey may be slower than other Pokémon, but its high HP will keep it on the field. * The 's Attack and Speed grow more quickly than its other stats. Train it to develop it into a fast Pokémon that can deal high damge in quick bursts to compensate for Scorbunny's lower Defense and Special Defense. * , a Pokémon, excels in Special Attack and Speed. During your adventure, training it to build on its strength in these two stats will help it deal big damage to opposing Pokémon before they know what hit them. You'll want quick KO's since Sobble is a bit lacking in HP. You can save your game at this point and reset for a particular Nature or gender if you so desire; however, these Starters are -locked. You can breed them later on in the game for Shinies if you so desire. Hop will choose the Starter that yours is super-effective against. So in other words, if you chose the , he'll choose ; if you chose the , he'll choose ; if you chose the , he'll choose . Leon will then pick the remaining Starter Pokémon. After you choose your new partner and enjoy a nice family barbecue, the next day will dawn and bring with it your first-ever battle! Hop is ready to take you on, and he even seems like he has the upper hand with two Pokémon to your one. If you chose Grookey= |} |-| If you chose Scorbunny= |} |-| If you chose Sobble= |} After your battle, Hop tries to convince his brother that he's ready to take part in the Gym Challenge, but he is told by Leon to get a Pokédex first. It seems another trip to Wedgehurst is in your future, so turn your feet toward home to tell your Mum you'll be off again. Before you can make it to your front door, your plans are interrupted! It seems the that was near the fence now might be in trouble as it wandered into the woods. In order to proceed, you'll have to go rescue it with Hop's help by venturing into the nearby Slumbering Weald to try to bring it back home safe. Slumbering Weald First three patches of grass= |-| Other areas= The Slumbering Weald conceals many different wild Pokémon as well as numerous visible and hidden items within its foggy interior, but you won't be able to catch or access these on your first visit. In fact, you won't return to this mysterious forest until quite a bit later in your journey. Make your way through the forest in the thickening fog. You'll run into a wild Pokémon in each of the three patches of tall grass you enter, so put your new partner Pokémon through its paces as you head west. If its HP starts to get a bit low, talk to Hop and he'll see to it that your Pokémon is restored to full health in a flash. Carry on through the woods, following the strange cries and heading deeper into the fog…until you run into trouble. You're under attack by a fearsome Pokémon unlike any of the others you've seen so far in the Slumbering Weald! Sword= |-| Shield= If you're playing Pokémon Sword, you'll face a mysterious , and if you're playing Pokémon Shield, you'll face a mysterious . Whatever the unknown Pokémon is, it has a powerful presence. You'll soon come to realize something strange is going on in this battle. You'll find out none of your moves have any effect whatsoever! Keep using them anyway and after a few turns, the battle will be overrun with fog and the Pokémon will disappear. In the aftermath of this mysterious event, you and Hop are found by Leon and his trusty . After you tell Leon about your strange encounter, it seems it's time to get back on track—which means it's on to Wedgehurst at last. Postwick Swing by home to tell your Mum and she'll give you 30,000! Also, if you check your bag, you'll also find you have five s as well. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Sword and Shield